This invention relates to a game wherein a player or participant, on his own command, goes through various motions culminating in the player throwing a missile at a target. A related object is the provision of a treatment process which coordinates physical activity with mental stimulus. Playing of the game is entertaining, with the skill level of a player increasing over a period of time as hand and eye dexterity improves.
The game may be played by a single player, or amongst a number of players, with scoring accuracy compared amongst the various contestants.
The sequence of play is initiated by the participant using one of his hands and moving the arm carrying such hand to produce a sound, which preferably is produced by the participant striking an implement carried in his hand against a resounding bar. The player then, in a smooth and coordinated manner, raises his hand, and with turning of his head to the side of the body opposite the side on which the hand is located, and with throwing of the implement across the front of his body, projects the implement against an outwardly located target. With the implement taking the form of a missile, such will stick in the target on its reaching the target. Since throwing the missile and observing of the target takes place substantially simultaneously, quickness in determining target location and coordination in the throwing arm in the proper direction to strike the target is required. The right hand and arm may be utilized in the throwing of a missile against a target located to the left side of the participant, and the left hand and arm may be utilized in the throwing of a missile against a target located to the right side of a participant. In this way, quickness and dexterity in both sides of the body may be encouraged.